


Too Much

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Sorry I’ve been so quiet on here. I know I have some unfinished works and I’m trying to feel inspired enough to finish/update them. I don’t want to half ass the endings (pardon my French) so I’m waiting until it feels right. I have written, I just haven’t been happy with anything I’ve come up with.Thanks for your patience and enjoy this little nugget of fluff in the meantime <3





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been so quiet on here. I know I have some unfinished works and I’m trying to feel inspired enough to finish/update them. I don’t want to half ass the endings (pardon my French) so I’m waiting until it feels right. I have written, I just haven’t been happy with anything I’ve come up with. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience and enjoy this little nugget of fluff in the meantime <3

Sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes the world is too cruel and all he needs to feel better is her.

 

Her warmth, her smile, her words of encouragement and positivity.

 

He makes his way to their bedroom after a late night save. He doesn’t try to be quiet as he opens and closes his dresser drawers because the truth is he wants to wake her. He needs to hear her voice and see her curious eyes invite him to lay down his burdens.

 

He hears the rustling of sheets as she turns on her back. Her bump visible as the thin fabric pools to the side.

 

“Hi babe, you ok?”

 

Her soft voice is drenched in sleep and he feels slightly bad for having deliberately woken her from her slumber.

 

He sighs and lifts the sheet to join her in their bed. He curls and buries his head into her chest, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

 

“I’ve been better. It was a rough one.”

 

Her fingers play in his hair and she kisses the top of his head.

 

“I’m sorry. Do you need to talk about it?”

 

“I thought I needed to but maybe tomorrow. Honestly just _this_ is enough.

 

How are you feeling?”

 

He pulls back a bit and moves his hand to rest on her belly.

 

“It was a good day today, almost no nausea. I think the morning sickness...and afternoon and evening sickness, are finally calming down.

 

Seven months today ya know. Officially in our third trimester.”

 

He raises his eyebrows as the dopiest grin spreads across his face.

 

“Oh my god, it completely slipped my mind. I’m sorry baby.

 

Wow. That’s amazing. YOU are amazing.”

 

He leans down and kisses her. It’s slow and deliberate. They are masters at moving their lips and tongues together in the perfect rhythm.

 

They pause and watch each other in the soft darkness that fills the room.

 

They are both exhausted from their busy days and it shows, even though they crave these moments together. Even though they need this time awake and alone just them.

 

She kisses him one more time and then turns in his arms, settling her back against his chest.

 

She pulls his arm around her and covers his hand, interlocking her fingers with his fingers, firmly connecting them outside where their babies grow inside her.

 

“I’m sorry the world was cruel today,” she whispers.

 

He nuzzles his nose against her ear and sighs.

 

“I love you,” he tells her, his voice not matching her whisper. It’s bold, almost too loud for the silence of nighttime that surrounds them.

 

She squeezes his hand.

 

“We love you too.”


End file.
